1. Technical Field:
This invention relates generally to a weatherstrip molding, and more particularly to an injection molded weatherstrip molding for the interface between a vehicle body and a movable window.
2. Discussion:
Almost all automobiles, and some other vehicles, are equipped with movable windows adapted to slide from an extended and closed position to a open position which is retracted within the body of the vehicle. The movable window is usually affixed to a door of the vehicle. The interface between the vehicle body and the movable window is generally equipped with a weatherstrip for aesthetically hiding the interface, as well as providing a squeegee-type blade for cleaning the window as it is extended and retracted.
Belt weatherstrips are generally extruded or roll-formed in a complicated manufacturing process having many steps. First, a core metal structure is formed having a longitudinally extending inverted U-shape. In cross-section, each of the two legs of this core metal structure may be formed with flanges for strength. The core metal structure is then coated with an extruded layer of synthetic elastomeric material. The coated core metal extrusion is then cut to length. A sealing strip having a flexible blade for contacting the window may be formed of a flat longitudinally extending metal strip which is then coated in an extrusion process with rubber or similar material to form a base strip. An extruded rubber blade is concurrently formed, extending obliquely beyond the coated metal base strip. An inner surface of the blade is generally flocked to provide a low friction coating for reducing friction between the blade and the window. The resulting sealing strip is then affixed to the U-shaped belt molding. The first leg of the belt molding and of the base portion of the sealing strip are then notched at longitudinally spaced locations. A number of clips are then inserted in the notches to mutually affix the belt molding, sealing strip, and the clips. The clips are also formed for accepting and gripping a flange edge formed on the door of the vehicle. In addition, a separate end cap is generally formed independently and affixed to one end of the weatherstrip molding. At the other end of the belt molding, a separately formed mirror patch or window pillar or other detail is affixed to the weatherstrip molding by a joint line.
This complicated assembly process involves many separate steps and results in an expensive and aesthetically ungainly product. In addition, the accumulation of tolerance values for each individual part and the weatherstrip subassembly may cause significant variations in dimensions of the weatherstrip. It is therefore desirable to provide a weatherstrip molding and method for forming it which is simpler, more cost effective, and involves fewer steps.